


I Know What it is Like to Be Lonely

by alexme7_7, heereandqueer



Series: Be Less Chill Chat Alternate Universes [5]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, Kitchen boy Michael, prince jeremy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 13:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15909000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexme7_7/pseuds/alexme7_7, https://archiveofourown.org/users/heereandqueer/pseuds/heereandqueer
Summary: Michael sometimes takes a moment to himself when the rest of the kingdom is asleep. Someone else has the same idea that night.





	I Know What it is Like to Be Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the Prince/King Jeremy au by heereandqueer.

Michael shouldn’t have been out that late, but something about the crisp Autumn air called him from his home that evening. He would have to be up with the sun, just like every other day, to help his mother in the kitchen, preparing meals for the royal family. But, he couldn’t help but wander to his favourite place within the castle walls; the loft within the Summer stables. 

The loft was filled with hay, cozy and snug, the perfect place for his mind to wander. His legs hung over the edge as he stared off through the open window, listening to the horses below him shifting around. 

Suddenly, Michael heard unusal shifting below him. No one but gaurds should have been out that late, but the lithe figure sneaking in was undoubtedly not a guard. However, there were voices that followed, and before Michael could take in the situation, the figure ducked into a stall and two gaurds came abling in, holding lanterns. 

“Whose there- Michael?” The one guard recoginzed Michael immediately.

“Just me,” Michael lied, giving him a wave, “Sorry if you were expecting someone more exciting.”

“You sdhouldn’t be up this late, son,” The other guard said.

“It’d be a shame to let a night like this go to waste,” Michael shrugged.

The first guard nodded, “Not too many of these left. See that you go back soon?”

“Will do, Kelile,” Michael promised.

The two gaurds made their exit and Michael waited a full minute, watching their lanterns retreat, before whispering into the returned darkness.

“Hello?”

There wa some shuffling and the figure returned, starting up the ladder quickly. It wasn’t until the figure reached the top that Michael could make out the features of the Prince of their kingdom.

“Prince Jeremiah,” Michael bowed slightly.

“They would have killed me if I had been found,” The Prince said, in leu of a greeting, “Thank you for saying nothing.”

“Of course. I’m not a rat, “ Michael said, pushing over to make room.

Jeremy nodded his thanks and took up a seat next to Michael.

There was a bout of silence before Jeremy startled, “I never even thought to ask, I’m intruding, I’m sorry. I like to get out sometimes, I never expected to see another person."

"Oh- sorry i can get out of your hair- Your Highness!" Michael moved towards the ladder, suddenly acutely aware of how close to royalty he was.

"Well I'm probably keeping you from something important anyways..." Jeremy said, gesturing to the ladder.

Michael laughed, "Picking at hay and watching the stars? Oh yes, very important.”

Michael had never actually met royalty before, despite living in the castle and preparing meals for the family. They were tucked away in a place that royalty was never supposed to see. Michael never minded, he had no interest in them before, but now he wasn’t quite sure how to behave around them. 

"Is that what you normally do in your spare time?"

"Only in the evenings, your highness."

"I would hope so."

"Of course, sir."

Jeremy chuckled at the title, “I would guess myself to be younger than you, there is no need to call me sir. What is your name?

“Michael,” He said, sticking his hand out.

Jeremy shook it, smiling back with a lopsided grin, “Jeremy. Could I perhaps… join you tonight?”

Michael’s eyebrows rose, “Me?”

“There isn’t exactly anyone else around,” Jeremy says.

"I don't understand why you would want to- But, of course!"

With that, Michael lead him down the ladder and into a cluster of trees, trying to remain calm. Jeremy followed him silently, more trusting than a prince should be. Michael soon sat himself down in a small clearing, and Jeremy follows suit. 

"So... what is a prince doing sneaking out of his room at night to come sit outside? If you dont mind me asking, of course."

"Fresh air I guess,” Jeremy shrugged, “I’m never alone really, it grows a bit tiring. " 

"I get it," Michael said quietly.

Michael got it a hundred times over. With six siblings, he was always around them and his family. That’s why he usually slipped out too. It’s nice to have time to yourself.

"What do you do, exactly?" Jeremy asked after a moment of silence. 

For half a second Michael considered lying, he's not even a cool servant in charge of the horses or weapons. But lying to royalty is almost as bad as lying to God, he's sure.

"Kitchen stuff, mostly."

“Oh,” Jeremy nodded awkwardly, “How is that?”

Michael held back a laugh, hoping Jeremy didn’t notice.

"Honestly," Jeremy prompted.

"It is hell, but it keeps us well fed and off the streets, Your Highness, and for that I am extremely greaful."

Jeremy nodded again, unsure of how to respond. 

Michael turned his attention back to the glittering sky, arms holding him up, feet srawled in front of him.

“What is it like being a prince?” Michael asked, not looking to Jeremy.

“Would you want me to tell you it is incredible? Or are you hoping it secretly is awful? Honestly? It's just mostly boring."

"But... you're always going places! You get to ride horses and meet interesting people!" Michael argued.

"I must go places and meet people and talk about laws and government and- ugh. Do you know what I got when I turned fourteen? A crest stamp. For letters,” Jeremy gestured wildly, “Not to mention the amount of people who probably hate me only for existing? I mean, going places even in my own kingdom means a guard on me at all times." 

Michael could only roll his eyes, "Yeah it must be extremely hard to be catered to every day, to get the best of everything, to sleep in a warm bed at night-" Michael's eye widened and he went quiet, looking away, "I'm sorry, forgive me, Your Highness."

"No, that was… fair," Jeremy said, wincing, picking at his nail, "I deserved that."

"Still, I shouldn't have spoken to you like that."

Jeremy didn’t respond, didn’t look up, too embarrassed. 

"I know what it is like to be lonely, Prince Jeremy," Michael sighed.

Jeremy was still not looking at him, pulling at a blade of grass, "I’m sorry that you do. It's one of the worst feelings." 

“But we aren’t alone tonight,” Michael said, a small smile gracing his lips.

Jeremy looked up and smiled hesitantly back, “No, we aren’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos greatly appreciated


End file.
